<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 5: Ice Skating by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892951">Day 5: Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camping (TV 2018), You Me and Him (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Falling over lots, Ice Skating, Little Kisses, M/M, hand holding, wingman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait! Walt, stop. Let me hold on.” John says, a bit of fear in his voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Helm/Walt Jodell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 5: Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can let go of the edge you know?” Walt chuckles, holding onto John’s hand. “I don’t wanna slip.” John says, squeezing Walt’s tightly. “I wouldn’t take you as the type to be scared of this.” Walt says, reaching around to pick up John’s other hand. “Wait! Walt, stop. Let me hold on.” John says, a bit of fear in his voice. “Trust me.” Walt tells him, taking hold of both of his hands so that they were in his. “Now like this.” Walt shows John how to do it but the man doesn’t move. “At least try it.” Walt let’s go of one of his hands. “Push one foot out.” John pushes a foot out, almost slipping over and onto his knees but Walt catches him. “I’ll stick to the edge.” John tries to get back to the edge but Walt moves them out more into the middle and by other people. “Walt.” John sighs, freaking out a little and falling from him trying to steady himself. “Relax, look. One.” Walt moves his foot out, watching John do it. “And then the other one.” He pushes himself forward watching as John does it, the man’s grip tight around Walt’s hand. “Alright, don’t crush my hand.” John loosens it a bit, Walt turning so that he was facing the man. “Oh I love you.” Walt smiles, keeping them balanced as he kisses John before noticing where Orvis was. “John look.” He says, sliding to the edge of the ice rink so that he could point to Orvis talking to a girl. “Looks like he’s got a crush.” John smiles, squeezing Walt’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt looks up as he sees Orvis skate over. “Hiya Orvis, are you having fun?” Walt asks, moving to ruffle his hair but the boy moves away. “John, can you help me talk to this girl? I really like her.” Orvis smiles shyly looking over to the girl he was talking to earlier. “Don’t you want your dad to help?” Walt asks, looking over to John who moves his hand to Walt’s lower back. “No dad because John is the cool one.” He says, looking over to John with a smile. “Will you help me?” John nods, gaining too much confidence, slides his leg out and immediately slips and falls onto his knees. “Is he still the cool one?” Walt teases, looking to Orvis who was giggling. “How do you not know how to ice skate?” Orvis asks, watching as his dad helps to pick John back up again. “Lead the way kid, I’m back up.” John says, getting his balance again as he leans over to Walt. “He called me cool.” He whispers in the man’s ear smiling. “I know.” Walt squeezing the man’s hand before kissing his cheek. “Go help him.” Walt says, moving towards the exit of the rink to get the boots off and to join the line for snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did it go?” Walt asks, looking over to John and Orvis walking over, now in normal shoes. “Well.” Orvis starts when John interrupts. “He’s only gone and got a date.” The man exclaims, a little too loudly. “Don’t tell the whole world.” Orvis says, blushing, a little embarrassed. “I got you a hot chocolate. And us mulled wine.” Walt says passing out the drinks. “There should be some food coming soon.” Walt adds, watching as John slides over in the chair so that he can slip his hand onto the man’s thigh. “Thanks for teaching me how to ice skate.” John smiles, taking a drink from his mulled wine. “Thank you for helping out Orvis.” Walt whispers, leaving a kiss on John's jaw.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>